This invention pertains to a humidifier system for use in central heating systems and more particularly to a system which interacts an air stream with a moisture-laden fog to increase the humidity of the air.
Various humidifiers have been used in the connection with home or commercial heating systems to increase the humidity level of a discharged, heated air stream. The use of a humidifier in a hot air heating system presents various advantages such as lower heating costs and a reduction in the dryness of furniture an interior walls as well as of textile fabrics. From a medical point of view, a proper humidity level in the air will enhance the comfort of the dwelling occupant as the moisture in the air inhibits an undesirable drying of the nasal passages and the discomfort associated therewith. Furthermore the increase in air moisture enables the occupant to feel more comfortable at a lower temperature level.
Various types of humidifying devices have been used to achieve the above advantages and results. Normally these devices include the use of a water absorbent material, such as a pad, which is placed in the air stream passing through an air duct. The air stream passes through this absorbent material prior to its downstream discharge into the room. This interaction causes the air to absorb the moisture in the absorbent material and increase the air humidity level.
Although assumably effective in operation, the absorbent material tends to become dried out due to the periodic heating and cooling of the absorbent material. These actions reduce the ability of the absorbent material to absorb water and the ability to deliver a sufficient amount of moisture to the air stream interacting therethrough. The material also obstructs the air flow and thus reduces the air flow pressure.
In response thereto I have invented a humidifier system having a water reservoir and an overlying fog chamber therein. An ultrasonic vibrator excites/atomizes the water in the water reservoir/chamber into a mist so as to produce a moisture-laden fog in the fog chamber. The resulting mist/fog interacts with an air stream directed through the fog chamber so as to increase the air stream humidity. The humidified air is then discharged from the humidifier for downstream delivery into the various spaces fed by the heating duct system. My system does not obstruct the duct flow and is simple to install and easy to clean and maintain.
Accordingly it is a general object of this invention to provide a humidifier system which produces a mist/fog for interaction with an air stream to humidify the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide a humidifier, as aforesaid, which utilizes an ultrasonic vibrator to agitate water in a water reservoir so as to produce said fog.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an air humidifier, as aforesaid, which includes an air scooper panel to deflect a portion of the air stream from an air duct and through a fog chamber.
Another object of this invention is to provide an air humidifier, as aforesaid, which allows for an unobstructed flow of duct air therethrough.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an air humidifier with air scooper, as aforesaid, which senses the presence of an air stream so as to control the delivery of current to the ultrasonic vibrator.
Another object of this invention is to provide a humidifier system with a water deflector within the water reservoir, as aforesaid, which stabilizes the wave action in the water reservoir.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide
a humidifier system, as aforesaid, which utilizes a water deflector to delimit the travel of any water spray in the water reservoir.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a humidifier system, as aforesaid, which senses the presence of water within the water reservoir so as to control the delivery of current to the vibrator.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from an inspection of the specification, drawings and claims submitted herewith.